


I'm Not Giving Up On Us

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam breaks down after Dean is torn apart by the hounds. He vows to bring him back, no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Giving Up On Us

Sam couldn't move. He watched helplessly as Dean was ripped to shreds by the hell hounds. He screamed and begged Lilith to stop. She stopped laughing and glared at him. He turned his focus back to Dean; still screaming on the floor. The sound of flesh and cloth ripping echoed in Sam’s ears as he watched the blood gush from the wounds, pooling underneath his brother. He watched the life drain from his brother’s eyes. He kept screaming and begging. “No. Stop it! NO!” he screamed helplessly.

“Yes.” he heard Lilith say before he saw a bright light head toward him from her raised hand. After the light depleted, Sam was cowering in the corner, arms raised in an effort to protect himself. Nothing happened. He was okay. But how? He should be dead. He stood up coming face to face with a very shocked and maybe a little scared, Lilith. She tried with all her might to fling him back, but Sam took a couple steps forward and bent down, picking up the knife. Sam raised the knife above his head, anger fueling him, intending to kill the bitch that took his brother away from him. Before he could do anything, Lilith vacated from Ruby’s body. He watched her fall lifeless to the floor beside Dean. His eyes flicked over to the lifeless form of his brother, the sadness and grief overtaking the anger he felt just moments before. He lowered the knife and walked over to Dean, unshed tears clouding his vision. He knelt down beside Dean, gently cupped the back of Dean’s neck, and raised his head off the bloody floor. The tears finally fell from his eyes as he looked into Dean’s lifeless ones. He leaned his forehead to Dean’s as the floodgates opened. Full body sobs shook him as he cried. He doesn’t know how long he knelt there, crying over the most important person to him. He startled at the hand that came to rest on his shoulder and looked up. He stared at Bobby through tear-filled eyes and then looked back down at the bloody, lifeless form cradled so gently, reverently, in his gargantuan arms.

He glanced back up at Bobby, looking like a little boy who got separated from his mother at the mall. It broke Bobby’s heart to see that look on Sam’s face. He gently patted Sam’s shoulder. “I’ll go get the car.” he left the room, giving Sam more time to grieve and say good-bye.

Sam listened as Bobby left the room. He laid Dean’s head back down and stood, wiping the tears from his eyes. He made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face of the tear stains before wetting some towels and walked back to Dean’s body. He knelt beside him again and carefully started cleaning the blood away from his brother’s face and chest. Dean would kill him if he got blood on the upholstery. A choked sob escaped his throat at the thought. Once his brother was somewhat clean, he carded his fingers through Dean’s short cropped hair as the tears started to fall again. He laid down beside Dean, resting his head on Dean’s chest, not caring that he was getting blood all over his clothes. He wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him in close, and buried his face in Dean’s neck.

His sobs died down to a hitching breath as he cradled his brother. He lied there, motionless. The tears have dried up and he felt empty inside. A part of him died along with his brother tonight and determination set in. He whispered into his brother’s skin. “I’m so sorry Dean. I’m gonna find a way to get you back no matter what it takes. I love you.” he placed a chaste kiss to his brother’s smooth lips before standing and carrying Dean to the Impala to bury him.

 


End file.
